Inutalia
by HetalianEarth
Summary: You've heard of Hetalia, Femtalia, and Nekotalia now here's Inutalia! It involves the Inuaxis and the Dogallies coming together to save their owners and the nekotalia cats the real nations from the dark and cold Mr. Antarctica and his pack of wolves. Also includes the nine planet personifications and some moons.
1. Ace

**Drum roll please! *random drum roll* Welcome everyone to the first chappie of… wait for it**

**Inutalia! *cymbal crash***

**I'm your writer person lady, HetalianEarth. But you can call me Abby or Itabby 8D**

**This is my first fic and I just hope everyone likes it ^^**

**Manly what this is about are the nation's dogs**

**Ituppy: Like me! Ve! I'm Ituppy, Italy's dog**

**Yes like him, and like Ituppy they all have names with dog puns O.O and it took me a while to make some of them. Like the ones that have their word for dog in their language as their pun name. They even have real names that will be explained later on.**

**Speaking of dogs, all the chapters will be named after famous dogs (found on Wikipedia). The first is **

**Ace the Wonderdog an actor dog who appeared in numerous films and film serials in the 1930's & 40's**

**Also I'll be having a few OCs in this, 2 main ones are Antarctica and another y'all will meet later. ;D**

**France: Wait… Is this the same OC that hates me?**

**Me: Maybe… *evil chuckle***

**France: No! Why her? She hates me, why did you make her hate me?**

**Me: It wasn't me it was her! Plus she hates you because you almost through her off a cliff o.e anyway say the disclaimer Francey-Pants.**

**France: Le Fine; Abby does not own Hetalia, if she did Inutalia would be in the anime.**

**P.s If I put y'all on anyone other than America just excuse it I'm from Alabama and It's normal for me to say y'all instead of you all.**

* * *

><p>Shepmany could hear the whining yelp of Ituppy from a mile away. "Who's after him now" sighed the German Shepard "I better go rescue him… again." He started walking to where he thought he heard the sound. Shepmany always had to rescue Ituppy, ever since his master, Germany, met Italy. Italy and Ituppy were very much alike. They both love pasta, were big flirts, and they both have a curl on the right side of their head (Ituppy's is under his ear). The only major difference is that Ituppy is a brown and white Italian Greyhound. It's the same with Shepmany and Germany. Shepmany is a German Shepard with blue eyes but is as strict as his master. Other than them being dogs, they were exactly alike. Well there's being dogs, and neither can speak English but you get the picture.<p>

He turned a corner and saw Ituppy wearing an Italian flag collar cowering against a building while an Old English sheepdog with bushy eyebrows and a British flag collar bit the Greyhound's leg. "This'll teach you to wake me up during my nap you bloody wanker!" He growled holding Ituppy down with his paw. "Iggydog leave Ituppy alone! Or you'll get something worse than just a bite this time!" Shepmany snarled being as menacing as he could; and he's a big German Shepard, he can be scary. Iggydog jumped away from Ituppy, startled by his growl. "He deserves it this time" he barked, "I finally found a nice place where I can nap without Ameridog and Froodle finding me and he jumped on me" Iggydog jumped back on Ituppy and continued to bite him. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" Ituppy yelped terrified of the British dog.

Shepmany sighed then grabbed Iggydog by his neck throwing him to the ground. He landed with a thud "Ouch! You stupid mutt, you can't just throw dogs around like that" he complained. Shepmany, who helped Ituppy up, glared at him and said "yeah, well you can't just bite other dogs when they wake you from your nap now go away Pongo"

"Fine, just remember there's a World Dogfrence tonight." Iggydog said leaving the two other dogs.

"Are you ok Ituppy? Did that annoying Brit hurt you?" asked Shepmany looking at him for any injuries. Ituppy sniffed "ve~ I think I'm ok…" He got cut off by a very excited Italian voice. "Oh Look Germany there's Venny and Hund!" They turned around to see Italy, Germany, and Japan with his dog, Jinu on a white leash. Italy ran up to Ituppy who happily jumped on his owner's knees until the Italian picked up his pet. "It's good to see you too Ven!" Italy laughed when he started to lick his chin his tail making the rest of him vibrate like one of those electric toothbrushes. Germany, Japan, and Jinu came over to where the happy Italians, and the German dog, were.

Shepmany marched over to sit beside his master in attention. Germany patted him on his head and said "watch Ituppy, he's too small and way too much like Italy to be out here on his own." He then turned to the two nations. "We need to be heading to the world conference" He checked his watch "it starts in 30 minutes." Italy nodded putting Ituppy down, petting him. "Hai, I think I will let Kuki stay with them since dogs are not allowed in the conference hall." Japan said then stooped down to let Kuki off his leash. "Bye doggies! We'll see you when the conference is over" Italy said as they walked away.

Once they left Shepmany and Ituppy went over to where Jinu was standing. The black and white Shiba Inu looked more groomed than normal dogs and had a white collar with a red dot on the center of it on. "Hey Jinu I haven't seen you since last Conference! " Ituppy said running up to playfully pounce on his friend who moved to the side letting him fall. "I'm sorry Ituppy, but do not jump on me you will invade my personal space." He said looking down at the Italian dog that fell on his face. "Oh… sorry" Ituppy got up and went to sit between the two. They chatted for a few minutes, Ituppy getting bored and playing with various objects until he got bored with **that** so he would just sit there. After about 10 minutes Shepmany said, "We should be heading to the World Dogfrence; it starts in about 20 minutes."

Before the two answered Shepmany started going to the Dogfrence meeting place. Jinu walked after him leaving Ituppy behind; he had got bored again and had started playing with a little butterfly. He tried to pounce on it again but it flew up out of his reach. He looked up, startled that they left without him, and ran to catch up with them "Hey guys wait up! Oh you know, how bout' after this you come to my house and we can have pasta together Ve~! Wait up you're going to fast!"

Shepmany and Jinu stopped at the World Conference building waiting for Ituppy to catch up. Shepmany listened to find the other nation dogs, he heard Americat meowing annoyingly to the other cats at the World Catfrence, and the real America laughing annoyingly at the World Conference. Then he finely heard the one he was looking for, Ameridog barking as annoyingly as the other two Americans. "Come on, the other dogs are this way" he said. Jinu looked quizzically at the German Shepard "how can you tell, Hund?" They started walking towards where he said. He looked down to Jinu "I can hear Ameridog from here" he stated.

The three walked up to where a bunch of other dogs were. Looking around Shepmany spotted Ameridog laughing and wagging his tail wildly while chewing a red, white, and blue bone. "Are we late Ameridog?" He asked walking up to him. The young dog looked up at him his one floppy ear over his eye. "Hey dude, it's good to see ya! You're not late; we're still waitin' for Froodle and a few others" Ameridog was some sort of golden Labrador Retriever mix, His left ear was floppy while his right stuck up like a tree, beside his pointed ear was a mini Nantucket. He also had a pair of mini Texas balancing on his muzzle.

Shepmany nodded and went to sit beside Ituppy, who had found his brother. Camono was being squished between Sparro and Ituppy. Camono, who is a dark brown and white Italian Greyhound, got annoyed by his little brother and the irritating white and brown patched Pyrenean Mastiff. He looked around seeing who else was here. Normally, only the Inuaxis and the Alliedogs (plus Camono, Sparro and Canadog with his little brown snake Kami) come to the Dogfrence, but this time there was more than normal.

Jinu was having a mini family reunion with Gouna, the Chow Chow with a pony tail, Dong Gong, the Shih Tzu/Beagle mix(Chinese dog and British dog 8P), Sunwan, the black Formosan mountain dog that has a strand of fur hanging off her head. "That's because it was made in Korea Da-ze!" Howled the grey Korean Jindo dog, Korgea, cutting whatever Gouna was saying.

"Marry me brother, I want to become one!" Shepmany looked away from the Asian nation dogs to see a silvery tan Borzoi trying to push the three Baltic dogs (not gonna go into them too tired to look them up D8) away from a Russian Sheepdog wearing a scarf. "Nyet, I don't want to Belabaka!" howled Sobbia. Once Belabaka managed to push the trembling Baltics to the side, Sobbia ran to a grey Ukrainian Ovcharka that has a large breastbone.

But before Shepmany could see what happened to the poor Russian, someone new caught his eye. _Who is that?_ Shepmany thought _I've never seen that dog around here before but is that even a dog? Wait, c-could it be a new nation_. He looked over the animal he thought was a dog. He was big, bigger than the Russian dogs, and had dense fur that reminded Shepmany of Ameridog's pup Akdog, (Alaska, I went by the abbreviation) an Alaskan Malamute. They even had the same colors a greyish color on top of snow white fur. But instead of being a sky blue color, his were piercing amber. He sat erect his ears pointed straight up at attention, like he was waiting for something to happen.

Ka-thump! Ka-thump! Ka-thump! All the dogs looked to where Froodle was running up. "Can't go investigate that strange dog now" Shepmany sighed quietly.

Froodle collapsed panting, his red rose still between his teeth and his blue cloak rumpled. "Dude, what happened to you?" Ameridog asked Froodle what everyone was thinking. He sat up and fixed his cloak before saying "Our stupid plane was late then it went on the wrong course, for some reason we were almost in the Arctic before France realized what was happening" Well at least he wasn't… Never mind.

"Ok then, the world Dogfrence can begin!" Ameridog barked joyfully.

* * *

><p><strong>So did like it? That was my first chapter; the next will cover the Dogfrence and the plot.<strong>

**You'll meet Mr. Antarctica in the next one too.**

**Canada: *Yay I finally get to say this ^^* who? *Yay!***

***Pokes Canada with a hockey stick***

**You'll know later now tell the peoples**

**Canada: *Smiles a sweet Canadian smile with Kumajirou in his arms* Review!**


	2. Beasley

**Ciao Amici! (Hello Friends in Italian) **

**It's Itabby again here to bring you the second chapter of Inutalia.**

**You should get comfortable and grab a drink and popcorn cause it's a kind of a long one! I'm so proud of myself too cause it has 2,886 words, without the authors note.**

**I forgot to put this in the last author's note sorry, I normally don't curse (I say maple like Canada) but sense this is a Hetalia fic I might have a few slip in chapters. Now onto my ranting. **

**So as I said last time there's gonna be some OC's and today you get to meet Antarctica, who is even older than China, if that's possible. He also calls every one young man or young lady annoying most nations.**

**France: at least it's not… her… *shudders***

**Oh thanks for reminding me Francey! She might be here for next chappie.**

**France goes to emo corner and sulks saying stuff in French.**

**Italy: Really! I get to see my little buddy **

**You sure do now Italy say the disclaimer so we can get this started!**

**Italy: Abby does not own Hetalia, if she did there would be an episode parodying Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Which would be Cloudy with a Chance of Pasta~! Ve! I would love that *gets out bowls waiting for pasta rain***

* * *

><p>Ameridog randomly jumps up and howls to get everyone's attention. "Dudes, I think the World Conference can convene" He starts "solving all of today's problems by talking excessively!" Belhond looks up "No matter how hard it seems we can fix anything with enough meetings and photo-ops." Sparro looked up happily as a lady came and filled a bowl with tomato juice "Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances for re-election!" Finira sat beside Swehund panting from his long cream colored Finnish Lapphund coat.<p>

Ameridog pulled a picture of a giant dog wearing a superman suit and barked "I'll go first! About that whole using global warming to enslave all dog kind thing, I think we'll be okay if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the earth- I give you the super hero Globodog!"

Jinu sat beside Switzernard, a St. Bernard, and said "I agree with Ameridog-" He was cut off by Switzernard. "Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" He growled stomping his large front paw on the ground.

"There's no way some hero will help global warming or all dog's enslavement." Iggydog stated calmly laying at his spot near Froodle.

Cue Froodle with roses behind him saying "If Iggydog and Ameridog don't agree how can I be superior by dissing them both?" Iggydog jumps up behind Froodle, losing his calmness yet again, howled "second court!"

Ameridog and Iggydog started poking Froodle. "You Frenchies sure love to hate America, why not go back to making us hot green chick statues like you used to?" During Ameridog asking that, Froodle was saying "Ever since we lost our status as a world superpower condescending superiority and wine is all we have left." And even during that Iggydog said "Don't be too hard on yourself; you still have mimes and body odour." They stopped talking at the same time, like it was weirdly planed.

Gouna sat with a small frown and his eyes closed "Western nation dogs are so immature I doubt they'll ever grow up. Maybe I can try appealing to the only organ of theirs that seems to work aru." He looked up at them grabbing a bag of Chinese dog treats and opening his eyes, "Would you guys like to sample some Chinese dog treats aru?" Iggydog and Froodle were fighting but still answered with "We'll just get hungry again!"

Sparro looked over at Sobsia "Hey why don't you say something Ivy, they'll stop fighting if you go over and step in." Ivy Barconu looked at him, with a blank look on his face and said "What? Why me? No thanks. I want to see Lithuoia get in big trouble and come crawling back for help" He looked over to the Lithuanian Hound, who abruptly turned his head trying not to start bawling, Ivy's blank look turning to childish happiness. Then he walked over to Belabaka standing behind Latunia, unlike his brother the Latvian hound did not hold his sobbing and whimpering back, and said "Then Latunia will be right behind."

Estoeria butted into their conversation, "You're so tough, next you'll try to pick a fight on hades" (*Breaks fourth wall for a sec* Haiti? Not sure what it says). Sobsia floated randomly in the air near the Estonian Hound. "Do you have a detachable head?" he said with an annoyed smile.

Piesland stepped in front of Lithuoia protectively and declared "If you get any closer to Lithuoia I'll get Lech Wałęsa and go all Solidarność on you!"

Jinu looked away from Switzernard, who was still yelling at him to 'man up', and saw Greyli. He was a strange 'dog' as the others saw him, but Jinu knew he really was a cat. It really didn't take much to see he was. Right now he was doing what cats do best; he was curled into a little fuzzy grey ball his long tail tucked over his nose. He was an outcast with Greece's other cats, cause he acted too much like a dog. The only way the other nation dogs thought he was a dog was the paper bag over his head that had a crudely drawn picture of a dog on it, we think America drew it for him. Only the smart ones knew he was a cat others, like Ameridog (even though his owner drew his bag), still thought he was a dog.

Jinu heard a low growling and looked over to see that Shepmany was getting mad. "Uh oh" he whispered. "He's gonna blow in 3…2…1…"

Let's just say his calculations were correct and Shepmany busted.

"Everyone SHUT UP!"

They all stopped and stared at the snarling German Shepard. Iggydog and Froodle stopped fighting and said "Shepmany?"

"We've called this Dogfrence to solve the dog world's problems, not to fight about the problems of our past! And since I'm the only dog nation who seems to know how to run a meeting, we'll follow my rules from here on out" He paused for a second catching the eye of the strange dog from before, what was that look in his eye? He continued dismissing it "Eight minutes each for speeches, no chit chat about side deals, and absolutely no going over the time limit!" He pounded his paw on the ground. "Now if you want to go make sure you're prepared and raise your paw, but do so in a way that does not mock any salutes of my country's past." Shepmany snarled.

Ituppy raised his paw.

Shepmany points his snout at Italy "Shepmany recognizes his friend Ituppy!"

Before Ituppy could say his infamous line, they heard a large explosion followed by many screams. The dogs jumped up in surprise. "P-pasta?" Ituppy asked his eyes getting real big and trembling at the scary loud sound.

The strange dog from before gave an equally strange grin and howled. His howl was long, deep, and not doglike at all. Shepmany realized what this animal was, "I knew it, you're a wolf." He narrowed his eyes, wolves were not allowed at Dogfrences because they could be too violent.

The wolf stopped howling and presented his creepy grin yet again and laughed. "Yes I am" he smirked, "my name is Wahya, I am the alpha male of Mr. Antarctica's wolf pack. This is the rest of my pack." The bushes around them rumbled and 13 more wolves of different shapes, sizes, and colors stepped out.

Each one had a violent gleam in their eye, except for the smallest one. He was looking down with a miserable look on his face. All the others coats were ruffled up and they had straight tails, but his coat is as smooth as Switzerland's chocolate and his tail curled over his back.

Wahya looked at Shepmany but addressed everyone "I was told to use my pack to capture the dog nations of the world; the only way to escape is to fight, unless you dogs are scared of a little combat." He paused and gave another chuckle. "Don't even try to run, Sogwili and Saloli are the fastest creatures I've ever met." He pointed to a light brown and white wolf on his right, Sogwili, and then to a very small light brown wolf with tannish marks, Saloli, standing near Swehund. He was standing over Funira protectively "D'nt g't cl'se t' m' w'fe" the black Swedish Lapphund growled to the wolves.

Shepmany growled to the nation dogs "younger ones in the middle! All Larger dogs on the outside!" He bent down to Ituppy and whispered in his ear: "Ituppy, when they attack, in all the chaos run to the nations and get help." Ituppy nodded, he was trembling and his eyes were large and round. The wolves scared him but he could do it; Ituppy had courage that he could be brave and actually do something instead of get in the way.

The nation dogs' formed a circle around the smaller and younger dogs. Once done Shepmany stared Wahya dead in the eye indicating a fight and snarled "If you're going to do something, then do it already!" Wahya lunged at Shepmany signaling to the other wolves to lunge into battle.

All hell then broke loose.

Shepmany growled and dodged to the side from Wahya's attack. He then pounced back and sunk his teeth into him. He proceeded to thrash his head about like the flesh was a toy. Wahya gave a growl and chomped hard onto Shepmany's leg. He gave a loud yelp and let go, his now bloodied muzzle turned to Ituppy "GO!" He commanded. While he was turned Wahya had jumped on him, tearing into his neck. Shepmany roared with rage and was trying to get back up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar black and white shape grab onto Wahya's tail, trying to pull the wolf off him.

Jinu had seen that his friend was in trouble and needed help, so he barked to his siblings "I'm going to help Shepmany-sama! You take care of that one" His siblings were fighting the dark brown almost black male beta wolf, called Yansa. Gouna was balancing on his back trying to bite him but quickly nodded to Jinu, he tried to get his hold back but fell off. Yansa, seeing him fall, took this advantage to quickly grab him by his tail and simply throw him to the side. "Aiyaaah! Nǐ zhège húndàn! Aru!" The remaining Asian dogs growled at the wolf, Sunwan helped Gouna up, and then assaulted Yansa again.

Jinu ran to help Shepmany; that's when he noticed there were actually more wolves than they thought. They were outnumbered and already some nation dogs were injured. He noticed Ameridog, Canadog, and Iggydog were fighting tail to tail with two brown wolves and a smaller black one. He observed Switzernard fighting furiously to protect Lichtenard, who looked very frightened. He saw Sparro fighting with Camono, but where was Ituppy? _He's probably just hiding _Jinu thought as he made it to Wahya and Shepmany.

Little did the others know, Ituppy was already at the conference building and he was very surprised to see a hole where the large doors use to be. Flames were leaping out of the hole and smoke was seeping out every little crack. "W-what happened?" He stammered but he was afraid to know. Summoning all his courage, Ituppy entered the building.

Thanks to his small stature he was able to avoid a lot of the smoke. But there was so much that he could barely see anything! Each step made Ituppy feel like the floor was gonna collapse. It groaned and moaned even with the Italian Greyhounds small weight.

He finally made it to the conference room but it surprised him the most at what he saw there.

Ice.

The door was covered in ice. It sparkled from the light the fire was giving off. It was really beautiful. If Ituppy hadn't heard yelling in the room he would have stopped and admired it. He tilted his head "What is going on in there." Now he had to go in there and make sure Italy was ok.

"Ituppy?"

Ituppy froze as he heard a voice; he slowly turned his head half expecting a ferocious wolf standing there. But instead of a wolf, he saw Sealand and Seapuppy sprawled out on the floor. Sealand was holding onto little Seapuppy, both of them were covered with soot. You could see it more on Seapuppy than Sealand, mainly because he looked like a scruffier version of Hanatamago with a sailor hat.

Sealand slid over to Ituppy using one had, the other holding SP. "Ven-" he started coughing from the smoke "Venny, why are you here?" Why would he ask that Venny can't speak English; he could only speak dog, and was learning cat from Itabby. "Are you afraid for Italy, don't worry, he'll be ok. He has all the nations to protect him, I wish they liked me like they like him" he started coughing again "I don't feel good" he held his chest breathing deeply.

"Sealand needs help Ven, can you find a way in there?" little Seapuppy asked him. "I…I… ummmm…" Ituppy stammered. He thought '_what should I do I'm almost as small as him I can't do anything… But can Sealand'._

"I have an idea!" He barked "maybe we can try to get Sealand to punch a hole through the door; he is made of steel isn't he?"

"That's a good idea but Sea-kun is real weak, I don't think he can"

Ituppy went and lied down next to the young nation and his dog. "I think you can do it, Peter you're the only hope of us getting in there." He hoped that Peter would understand, but of course he didn't.

Ituppy decided what he would do. He stood up and ran around Sealand and started barking. "You can do it! C'mon get up!"

Sealand watched Ituppy; he suddenly sat up with Seapuppy seated in his lap. He didn't know why he sat up but he felt like Ituppy wanted him to. Ituppy then grabbed onto his pants' leg and tried to make him stand up. But He just sat watching him in confusion. Sighing, Ituppy decided to go a another different way; he ran to the door and jumped on it. Sealand furrowed his brows "What are you trying to say?" He kept jumping at the door pausing every so often to look at Sealand and bark.

He gasped "you want me to get you in there don't you! O-ok I'll try." He staggered getting up and slowly made his way to the door. "Well, here goes nothing hyaaaa!" He drew back his fist and struck the door. A few shards of ice popped off, but nothing big happened. "Ow! That ice is harder than it looks! But I can do this! I have new faith!"

Ituppy and Seapuppy smiled at each other. His plan had worked! Ituppy barked and jumped at the ice door again. "Yes let's do this! Hyaaaa!" He drew his fist and struck the door again. This time getting a better effect, multiple cracks appeared on the smooth surface. He kept beating the door each time more cracks appeared and gave Sealand more confidence. A large chunk cracked out revealing the door handle. Sealand laughed a happy accomplished laugh.

He reached for the handle but it started turning before he grabbed it. He gasped and looked at Ituppy and Seapuppy, who looked just as surprised as him. "Crap, we may be in trouble" he said to them.

With a loud crack, the door swung open making the ice shatter and fly into the flames around them. Sealand jumped back as the door almost hit him. He took in a big breath as the door opened. It was good fresh air and felt cool as he breathed it in. The door was wide open revealing a large man standing in front of what Sealand would only describe as a winter wonderland. He then observed the person that opened the door. The three stared at the man; they had never seen him before. "Who is knocking at my door?" The man growled, he had a strange deep voice. It sounded like someone slamming a door shut, but at the same time it sounded like Sherlock Holmes.

"I-I'm Sealand" he said "if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"My name is Antarctica, but you will call me Mr. Antarctica young man" he said. Antarctica had a beard that went around his face making it sort of hard to hear what he said. His very very light blue hair and beard were decorated with little blue icicles that sparkled in the light. A long lock of hair came down over his face kind of like Canada's strand but thicker like Nantucket. His big eyebrows, that matched the icicles' color exactly, were scrunched above his darker blue eyes.

Antarctica looked well-dressed except for a few reddish spots that Sealand hoped was not blood. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt and purple tie.

"What are you doing here young man and why do you have two dogs with you?" Antarctica asked. Sealand thought for a second then came up with the perfect lie "I was late for the World Conference, I'm a nation you know! And that's mine and Italy's nation dogs, Seapuppy and Ituppy" Ok maybe it wasn't that good of a lie, but it was the only thing he could think of in a hurry. Antarctica's eyebrows perked up. "A nation you say, then come in" he narrowed his eyes "but the dogs stay." He better tell Wahya to come and take care of them.

Seapuppy whined "Why can't we go in." Ituppy shushed the scruffy pup as Antarctica death glared him.

Sealand was about to ask the same thing but he heard something running towards them. They looked behind them and saw a large shape of a canine running towards them. Ituppy got terrified. What if it's a wolf, or even all the wolves? He gasped what if the pack won, what if all his friends are dead now?

"Please, don't be a wolf" He said quietly closing his eyes tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger, OH YEAH! I went there!<strong>

**So how'd y'all like it? Was chapter 2 good, and did ya' like Mr. Antarctica?**

**Oh and I drew a picture of him on Deviantart here .com/art/Mr-Antarctica-283852445, I might draw a picture of the 14 main wolves later)**

**I better go cause I'm all hyped up. I 'helped' my mom bake a cake 8D and by 'helped' I mean I licked that flat spatula thingy that I forgot the name. (I use to call it the flipper O.o)**

**Also I'd like to thank my first EVER reviewer MidknightPhantom**

**Thank you sooooooo much! **

**Bye y'all! Oh wait Romano go!**

**Romano- Review**


	3. Buddy

**Hello! I'm so sorry this one took so long D8**

**Mainly because my laptop kept turning off and not saving -.- the first time it was my dogs Tucker and Pongos' fault. I went to get dinner came back and Pongo was sitting on my laptop and he's a 44 pound Old English Sheepdog puppy who likes to mess with poodles! Oh gosh I have the real Iggydog and Froodle O.O**

**America: Dude you're ranting again *picks up 2 hamburgers***

**Opps sorry… Well this ones not to fun but it does have some plotness in it. So hope y'all like it!**

**America: *now eating first hamburger* CHOMP CHOMP Abby CHOMP does *eats second* CHOMP not CHOMP CHOMP Own Hetalia!**

The canine figure kept running at them. It barley stopped as it went right through Antarctica.

Wait, did that it just go _through _him?

The three stared confused at what happened, until Shepmany's head popped out the door. Ituppy brightened up, "Shepmany! You're alive!" Peter, Seapuppy, and Ituppy entered the room. Peter immediately closed his eyes and took a good big breath of air now that no one was standing in the way. It was clean with no smoke and it felt very cool in there. Once he opened his eyes he saw that beautiful pure white Snow covered the room. The light from the windows shone on it making it sparkle like those strange vampires America told him about. It made him want to visit papa Berwald and mama Tino.

"Wow that's so pretty!" he exclaimed. Seapuppy jumped against his leg. He hated the cold feeling on his paws and wanted Peter to carry him. He bent over but before he picked the little Sealander puppy up he heard a quiet voice then a really loud one.

"Hello is anyone there?" the quiet one asked. The loud voice then yelled/growled, "Who's there? It better not be that unawesome Antarctica that did this"

"Yes someone's here but not Mr. Antarctica. Its Peter Kirkland, you know The Principality of Sealand." He answered to both voices. "Where are you?" He asked

The quiet voice then answered, "Behind the conference table; go show them Kumacheki, since I can't move." Another voice perked up, "Who are you?" The quiet voice sighed then stated "I'm Matthew Williams, your owner" Peter thought 'Oh right that voice is Canada.' He then saw a little Polar Bear trot out to him from behind the conference table. "Hey Kumajirou," Peter said, he always remembered him mainly because he's so fluffy and adorable, "where are they little buddy?"

Kumajirou then grunted and pointed his paw in the direction he came. Peter picked Seapuppy up and followed Kuma. He led them to where the Canadian laid, a large pillar of ice sticking out of his arm forcing him to stay where he was. Standing beside him was Ludwig's brother Gilbert Beilschmidt. The albino looked at Peter and asked, "What are you doing here munchkin?"

"I heard that loud noise and came from the park next door" he answered

"Peter, who brought you here I thought you were banned from conferences since you broke the table in half?" Matthew asked his little brother.

"PLEASE don't mention the table; jerk Arthur is still mad at me for it…" He trailed off remembering the huge tantrum he threw because they took his D.S. There's still a crack in the table. He continued messing with Seapuppy's hat, "Papa and mama brought me, but they told me to stay at the park until the conference was over but then that noise and I got curious."

Matthew sighed. His little brother shouldn't have come, what if Antarctica came back. "Sealand, I'm sorry, but you must leave now" he said. Sealand looked shocked at him, "but Mattie! I can't leave you with that ice in your arm." He paused, his face becoming downcast, "You're my brother and I love my family even if I don't show it to any of you."

"Peter," Matthew murmured.

Peters face became enthusiastic again and he declared, "Ok, let's get it off you!" He paused, "Now just how do we do it?" Prussia face palmed, thinking that the micronation had a plan. "I don't know," he said "can we just pull it out, birdy?"

He had a pained expression on his face for a brief moment but recovered and uttered, "I guess." Gilbert nodded "Ok, Peter you grab that side I got this side and we'll pull on three, Matthew get ready"

"Eine..."

"Zwei…"

"Drei now Peter!"

Matthew screamed as they pulled on the ice in his arm. They pulled hard as they could but they only managed to get most out the first time. "One more time" Gilbert promised. Sealand then nodded and proclaimed, "You can do it, big bro!" Matthew clenched his teeth, and closed his eyes; tears were gently rolling down his face, but he still nodded. "On three again" Sealand said this time counting.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

They dropped the ice as it fell out; Gilbert instantly ripped his sleeve off up to his elbow and applied pressure to the wound. "Peter, do you think you have anything to tie this on with; we need to keep pressure on the wound," Gilbert asked, hoping the kid might have anything.

Peter shoved his hand into his front pockets but only found the candy and toys he won at the arcade with Raivis. He then proceeded to look in his hat. There he saw the little blue yoyo he had won. "Yes I knew I had it," Peter said, snatching the toy and putting his hat back on. He looked at Gilbert, held out the little yoyo to him, and asked, "Do you think this will work?" Gilbert took the toy with his free hand and studied the string; "maybe" he whispered and handed it back to Peter, "Will you get the string out and cut it in half"

Peter nodded and put the end loop on his finger. He swung the yoyo down to the floor to get all of the string out. He fumbled with the main part of it and managed to get it out. Now all he had to do was cut it in half, but how.

"Ah! Kumajirou come here" he called. Kuma looked up from where he was laying with a shivering Ituppy trying to keep the dog warm. He slowly rose and sauntered over to the micronation. "Will you cut this in half, please?" Peter asked. Kumajirou grunted, "Sure," and sliced the string. Peter patted the polar bears head and gave the strings to Gilbert.

The Prussian man tied the strings around the cloth on Matthews arm. "Does that feel tight enough, Mattie?" He questioned.

"Yeah, can I get up now? It feels like I've been laying here forever" he replied.

Gilbert helped him up. "There, happy?"

"N-not really," he stuttered, "I'm worried about Al and the other nations. What's Mr. Antarctica going to do to them? What are WE going to do about it?" Matthew kept asking the same questions he'd been thinking since Antarctica left.

Shepmany strolled over to him and started barking. "What is it, eh?" Kumajirou looked up to his owner, "He asked if we would have to get the Earth to come and help" Matthew's eyes grew big as plates. How did he know about the Earth? Only the G8 members knew what happened, "How do you know about her?"

Shepmany looked to Kumajirou and barked a few times.

Kumajirou nodded and responded with, "He was at the original Earth's funeral"

**America: the Twilight vampires are NOT strange Abby!**

**He's still mad about that little Twilight bash I did in the beginning *sighs* and Yes they are America. Romania agrees with me don't cha? **

**Romania: yes they are; the only normal vampires are the ones that explode in the light, are afraid of onions and fire, and actually drink people's blood instead of falling in love with their food. You Americans messed up my stuff -.-**


	4. Laika

**Hey guess what, Japan likes my sexy cat ears.**

**XD I had to say it, I got World Series dub Saturday and it came with an awesome Prussia bandana that I ish wearing right now X3**

**Also I'm thinking about changing the name of this **

**Now SOMEONE say the disclaimer!**

**Shepmany: Abby does not own Hetalia; you probably should know that by now.**

_The time was almost a year after World War 2 ended. My master was taking a break by walking Blackie, Berlitz, Aster, and I to the newly re-built park. Blackie was acting like a puppy; trying to get us to play with him. While Berlitz was trying to get Aster's attention by bringing her sticks and random objects he could find to impress the female Hovawart. Master had just thrown a ball for Blackie before the German Shepard attacked him for getting too close to his mate, when we saw a strange bright light. A woman and two similar young boys appeared and called, "Germany, the Universe has ordered a conference with you." She had a beautiful sing-song voice, but it was hinted with sadness. _

_Master looked at them but couldn't see them clearly. He looked at me then to his other dogs; Blackie had finally found a playmate with a random strange dog and were play-fighting with each other over the ball; Aster and Berlitz were sleeping close together in the shade of a big tree that survived the war. Master decided to leave them with what they were and said to me, "Come Shepmany." I followed him to the two people and noticed how different they were from normal ones. The woman's skin color was a dark orange and had very long light orange hair. She was wearing a flowing light red shirt and a darker red skirt. A bright yellow star necklace adorned her neck. _

"_You probably don't remember me, Germany," she started, "I am Mother Sun and these two are my youngest sons, Mercury and Pluto." She pointed to the two 12-year olds. They looked at us with bright eyes brimmed with tears, they were red from what seemed like hours of crying. _

_The two were fraternal twins and looked very similar. Mercury was the older twin and was a few inches taller than his brother. He looked kind of like a shorter version of Raivis, even shaking like him. His skin was very light tan color that looked almost white. Mercury's pale purple eyes highlighted his dark silver hair. The white shirt he was wearing fluttered in the wing making the M and his planets' symbol that decorated his shirt squash and stretch. _

_Unlike his brother, Pluto's skin was a darker tan color and he sported an orange hat that hid his light grey hair which slightly covered his dark purple eyes. He wore a white spotted black t-shirt that had the words 'Deep Space' in bubble letters; you could barely see the words from the orange coat that he wore and on each side of the coat was his planet symbol. _

_Master looked at the 2 young planets then back to Mother Sun and asked, "Why does the Universe wish to have a conference with me?" _

_She sighed, trying to not start sobbing again and said, "i-it's the Earth, h-he's… h-he's…" _

_Mercury reached up as tall as he could and patted his mother's back letting Pluto take over, "b-big brother Earth is dead, Papa Universe wants to discuss what to do with you," tears started building up in his eyes; some rolling down now and then. _

_Master looked as shocked as when he sees a naked Feliciano in his bed. "Was? Das kann doch nicht möglich!" He muttered to himself then back to them, "how? I thought that a planet could not be killed," he thought for a moment, "ja, I'll come with you." _

_Mother Sun, who pulled herself back together with Mercury's help, said, "ok, this will take a moment for transporting to the planet meeting place on Europa, one of Jupiter's moons; the other planets are already there." _

_We arrived at Europa about an hour later which was about 20 minutes there (I completely made that up O.O'). There was one tiny strange looking house in the middle of nowhere. The house was like a marshmallow yet there were random extensions for what looked like other rooms. _

_Mother Sun led us inside the house, which was actually quite spacious even though it looked as big as a child's playhouse from outside. We were greeted by a pure white girl with orange scratch marks that looked like scars, but it turned out they were just birthmarks; those planets personifications are very weird. She had orange-blond hair that was tied up into pigtails with grey glasses balancing on her nose. She was wearing normal blue and green striped t-shirt with blue jeans. The girl ran up to Mother Sun and squealed "Mother Sun you are back!" _

_She laughed and said, "It's good to see you too, Europa," she looked up to Master and said, "This is Europa, one of Jupiter's kid… Er moons in your case and she's-"_

"_A Very friendly person, sometimes a little bit too much" a voice continued for her. A blond haired pinkish man that had a large red birthmark on his cheek was coming towards them. He was wearing glasses like Europa's, a black dress shirt and scientist coat with black skinny jeans. He came up to Europa and ruffled her hair, making the pigtails bob around. She looked up and smiled, "dad! Look Mother Sun is back and she brought guests!" _

"_I told you she was bringing Mr. Germany yesterday," he looked at Master and extended his hand for him to shake, "I'm Jupiter; it's nice to meet you Mr. Germany" _

"_J-ja, it's nice to meet you too," Master said accepting Jupiter's hand to shake, "you can just call me Ludwig, I'm not use to people other than nations and certain other people knowing I'm a nation." Jupiter nodded and chuckled, "Sorry, I have no organisms living on my planet so I don't really know how that feels, I am use to just calling everyone by what they are." He then got serious and stated, "now about Earth, er… Did Mother Sun tell you?"_

"_Yes, I didn't know that planets could die. I'm sorry for your loss." He bowed his head in respect for them. _

_Jupiter also bowed his head also, "my step-brother could be an annoying bragger but he was a great person always so generous and kind; great leader too." He looked back up to Master, "He loved you nations and your people too. Whenever I visited his planet he would take me to most of the countries and showed me the sites, it was always so fun!" He kneeled down to Mercury and Pluto, "everyone else is in the living room if you two want to go in there" Pluto nodded furiously and ran towards the room. Mercury patted my head a moment and looked up to master asking politely, "May I bring Shepmany?"_

_Master nodded yes and scratched my chin, the signal for me to be released, before being led to where they were to talk. _

_Pluto then led me to a room where the strangest group of people I have ever seen were gathered. Mercury went to sit by his brother who was talking to two young looking ladies. The white of the younger's chocolate brown eyes were a deep red color like she had been crying and were zoned out and unfocused in a daze. Some of her light brown hair sprang strangely out of her ponytail in a mess. Tears spotted her pink sweater and her white undershirt and she quietly fiddled with the necklace of her planet symbol she always wore. This was Earths closest sister, Venus. _

_The older on the other hand sat calmly by her sister. They were complete opposites. She had dull grey-brown eyes and long dark brown hair; a strange hair permanently stayed out where her part is. She always wears a black coat and ripped skinny jeans also. Like her sister she was also messing with her planet symbol necklace; she wore it less than Venus though. This was Mars; her and Earth had a bad relationship, they fought about having living organisms. _

_Like the twins, they're skin was not white, tan, or brown. Venus had light mustard yellow skin while Mars had a golden color. _

_Venus's dazed looked went away as Mercury sat in her lap and she suddenly shot up. She started yelling very fast, her words jumbled up, "OHMYGOODNESS MERCURY YOURBACKIMISSED YOUSOOOOOOOMUCH!" the only times I understood her was when she took a small breath. She started swinging Mercury around until she saw Pluto. The Venian girl then grabbed the unsuspecting Plutotian swinging him around as well yelling just as much and garbled, "PLUTO! YOURHERETOO IMISSEDYOUBOTH!" She took a deep breath, "NEVER," another, "LEAVE," yet another "AGAIN!" _

"_Can you Shut the hell Up for one fucking minute Venus?" a light blue grey haired man asked, his voice gruff. Now I knew why the room smelled of smoke, he held a cigarette in between his fingers. He didn't flinch when he smudged the butt of the cigarette on his shirt. Not that it mattered anyway; there were many other holes on the black and white shirt where he obviously had done that before. This man was Uranus, Earths half-brother. _

_Another darker blue man with dark golden blond hair, Neptune, agreed in a slightly higher pitched gruff voice, "Before the twirps got here it was pretty peaceful, we had finally gotten crybaby over there to shut up" He started twirling his trident in a large circular motion almost hitting me. I think he was trying to. He wore a blood red t-shirt and shorts with green flipflops. _

"_You idiots shut up" an orange lady said crossing her arms and rolling her violet eyes, "you need to be nicer to your step-sisters and half-brothers. We just lost a brother, even if he was a step-brother he was still our brother, do you understand, Uranus? Neptune?" Both just hmphed and looked away. She sighed and left her spot on the armchair going to the now crying Venus. "Hey it is ok little sis, everything will be alright" she soothed starting to rub the girls back. As she did the multicolored rings on her arms rumbled and clacked. She smiled a motherly smile as Venus hugged her and let her mess with her always standing green hair. This was Saturn, she was a very nice person so loving to her siblings. _

_It became quiet again giving me a chance for a nap._

"_Hey guys" ugh now what? Jupiter's head popped out of a door. "We've come to a decision, come in here." _

_I sighed and followed the planets into the room. It was kind of strange because they went in the way their arranged in the solar system. First Mercury; then Venus holding Mars's hand; then Saturn, followed by Neptune, who was still swinging his trident; the moping Uranus; last but not least Pluto and I, even though I'm not a planet. _

_Once in I finally saw him. The Earth. He was half white and half brown, the middle mixing into tan, with very spikey grey hair covered by the hood of his green and blue sweatshirt the white tips slightly poking out._

_Everyone seemed be going to a large table beside Earth so I padded over to Master who sat in one of the chairs. In the middle of the table stood the Universe; he was pitch black as the night sky with random white specks like stars patterned all over and had a big build to him. He wore a green military suit, dark green tie and matching boots. His short blond hair was scattered and messy and his bushy eyebrows were scrunched together in thought. He spoke in a loud booming voice, "I have called everyone here today to discuss what to do about Earth. He was not supposed to die so young of a planet, we were unbeknownst to what his nations would do after both World Wars, his body has collapsed but his mind still lives." _

"_We can still save him, but he'll have to be changed into a different body." he swung an arm towards Master, "Ludwig says an animal from Earth, he suggests a dog, does anyone disagree?" _

_Venus raised her hand and Universe nods to her, "yes Venus."_

"_I don't care what we do as long as we get Earth back." _

_Mother Sun sighed from where she sat, "Venus, honey, it will not exactly be Earth. His memories will be erased and it will be like… He is a whole new person." Venus's lips turned into an o shape and then responded, "but he'll still be the same funny loveable goofball, right?" Mother Sun shrugged, "we don't even know that, my little rock"_

"_oh" Venus mused then whispered something inaudible to Mars, who only nodded. _

_So then it was decided, we would get a dog from Earth and bring it to Jupiter to do the transfer. But the only dog we could find was a female Dalmatian puppy. She was the only dog suitable, so we had to use her. The transfer was a success but it had a minor side effect…_

**Finally I'm done!**

**Uggggggggghhhhhhh why did this one take so long… *mutters* oh wait I know stupid writers block**

**So yeah ummm you'll see what the side effect is later 8D yeah! **

**So bye for now **

**Review!**


	5. Shadow

**Ello my friends that I don't really know but still call my friends for no reason. **

**Now you shall learn of the fate of Earth's reincarnation!**

**France: She's not gonna kill me is she?**

**No… maybe…**

**France: She does not own Hetalia if she did… I don't even know what would happen.**

**P.S When I re-read last chapter I kinda made a mistake at the beginning. I had said Berlitz was a German Shepard instead of a Doberman. Oppsie…**

* * *

><p>Ituppy jumped up at his place beside Shepmany, "What happened, I want to know!" he yipped. The little Greyhound started running around his bigger companion's paws. "I want to know too!" Seapuppy whined and joined Ituppy running around Shepmany yipping, barking, and sometimes nipping at his muzzle.<p>

Shepmany started a low growling. Then he slammed his paw down on Ituppy's tail which from the momentum he had built up, it looked like his tail was almost ripped off. He looked up at his tails' captor who said, "If you two will stop, I will continue." The two obeyed and sat in front of him, letting the German dog bark to Kumajirou so he could tell the nations and young micro nation what had happened.

Kumajirou tilted his head, "Really that's what happened to her? Okay I'll tell 'em." He lazily looked back to the three. Gilbert grabbed the bear, "tell us what happened already you dumme Bär, I'm dying to know!"

"you really wanna know?"

"JA!"

"Positive?"

"Kumahero, quit messing with Gil and tell us" Matthew sighed, he hated when he acted like that.

The Polar Bear sighed; he never got to mess with people even when they forgot Matthew. "Fine; Shepmany said that the transfer took all her memories; she didn't know she was supposed to be Earth's reincarnation. But that's not all, it took her eyesight as well."

"Was? Her eyesight I've never heard of that happing during a transfer…" Gilbert said having a mini flashback and setting the bear next to his owner.

* * *

><p>"Jinu, come with me to find Shepmany, we caught one of them!" Ameridog called to the Shiba inu. He looked over to where they were. Sure enough sitting in between Sobsia, Sparro, and Ameridog was a small trembling white wolf. Sobsia put his paw on the top of his head, "You wolves took my sisters and subordinates, I can now use you instead of Latunia, da?" It shivered more and writhed to get out of his grip.<p>

Ameridog padded to the smaller canine, "We need to hurry; they don't know if the wolves will come back or not." Jinu nodded in response and both dogs proceeded to the meeting hall. They entered the building, ignoring the fading flames that lapped at their pelts. They made it to the conference room and paused for a moment. "Whoa dude, it's full of snow!" Ameridog woofed while pawing at the snow.

Jinu signaled for Ameridog to follow him. He found a set of paw prints that looked like they belonged to Ituppy and Shepmany.

Matthew looked away from the group to see his brother's dog and Jinu coming towards them. "Hey Gilbert, look its Ameridog and Jinu." At the sound of his name Ameridog ran and jumped on the Canadian. "Ahaha Ameridog, down boy, stop, I said down." He laughed as the dog licked his face and jumped on him.

"Ameridog, Jinu, is anything wrong?" Shepmany asked.

Jinu perked his ears and bowed respectively, "Oh, Shepmany-sama, we caught one of the wolves. A little white one,"

Shepmany nodded and barked to Ituppy to follow them.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah Earths reincarnation, that I'll probably be calling Oxy for now on since it's her real name I gave her, is blind. <strong>

**But she's still AWESOME as Prussia!**

**Prussia: Nothing is Awesomer than me! GROWL!**

**I am e.e **

**Prussia: no You're not -.-**

**We've been over this dude now say it**

**Prussia: REVIEW~! **

**Not that but yeah review my peeps I love reading thems!**


	6. Beethoven

**Hello strangers that I don't actually know but somehow we're friends cause we like Hetalia~**

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY T.T I have had the WORST writers block for the past couple months. Except I keep coming up with random new stories that I'm storing in the back of my head. I am defiantly doing this one I'm gonna call 'My Life Should Be a Sitcom'. I'm not telling y'all anything about it other than it involves cute little Liechtenstein and it's an Alternate Universe fic bad thing, I don't have a good plot for it yet. I have a little thing for it but I'm not sure if it's good or not. I also have a four chaptered song-fic that I'm half-writing on my phone with the song Hero by Superchick. **

**If you read I Don't Know you'll get the same rant when it gets updated~**

**Plus I'm so annoyed right now, I play saxophone in the band and the section leader for drumline got kicked out for not having his band jacket on, and driving his truck around to the front of the band room to take the drums off, and EVERYONE'S threatening to quit. *sigh* Maybe it'll help me, if I'm out, but I don't want to quit… ANYWAY I've decided to try to update Inutalia every Monday now Ituppy! **

**Ituppy: Yip! She doesn't own Hetalia but she does have pasta~**

Ituppy jumped at Shepmany's demanding bark, "I don't want to go," he whimpered, "What if the mean wolfys come back with more, I don't want to fight them, can't I just stay here?"

Shepmany sighed, knowing what to do, he growled sounding slightly devious, "Fine, wait here with the nations and pray to Gott that Antarctica doesn't come back for them…" Ituppy trembled at the bigger dog's growl but still whimpered an ok and hid under Shepmany's front paws looking up at him with innocent eyes and waiting for him to start leaving.

With Ituppy giving an agreement, the dogs started to leave, except for Seapuppy who was now securely in Peters arms.

Ituppy paused at the door, turning and looking at the remaining nations in the room then turned back to the other nation dogs that were leaving. "Shepmany, do you think we should bring them with us? They might know a thing or two about how to get Earth here."

The Shepard cocked his head at him, realizing he was right that they knew nothing about how they would bring Earth there. He turned to the nations and barked. Ituppy joined him with his adorable little yipping bark.

As most humans do when dogs barked at them, they just shushed them and went back to quietly chatting about what to do next.

Their barking grew louder as Ameridog joined them. Jinu chose to stand off to the side quietly whining to the nations, every now and then adding a small yelp or short howl.

Gilbert had enough of the insane barking, clamping his hands over his ears he yelled, "Shut up will ya'? You are giving me a headache!" He turned to Matthew, "Birdieee, make them be quiet." he pleaded to the Canadian.

Matthew sighed and slowly, using his good arm, stood up from his spot on the snow. He walked over to Ameridog and started scratching behind his mini-Nantucket. It effectively made the mixed breed stop mid-bark and started thumping his back foot wildly and panting in content. "Good boy, now hush," Matthew giggled.

Matthew stopped scratching his special scratch spot. "Ameridog quit!" Ameridog had grabbed his pants leg refusing to let go. "Ow, you're grabbing my skin, quit it boy!" The dog just pulled on his pants more forcing him to follow.

Kumajirou, who had fallen asleep in the comfortable cold snow after the story, saw that his master was being attacked by some strange tannish thing. He snarled and jumped in front of whatever it was preparing to tear it apart. His eyesight started to regain from being asleep and he blinked in utter confusion.

"Oh, just you."

"What'd ya' think I was, dude?" Ameridog asked tilting his head.

The bear shrugged, "all I saw was something attacking that guy and he gives me yummy pancakes, so I might need to keep him around." he shrugged again then asked, "What are you doing, eh?"

"Trying to get the humans to follow, wanna help?" Kumajirou looked questionably at him, "come on dude, we're practically bros, you owe me too. Remember the time Canadog and I helped you sneak that bottle of maple syrup?"

Kuma batted at his ear playfully, "that was for all of us, but it was good." He licked his muzzle dreaming of the precious substance. '_Up to me again to translate something the mutts say'_ he thought before nodding and turning back to Matthew. "Hey, what's your face, albino guy, little kid, come with the dogs and me."

"I am not a little kid!" Peter protested in the background while Matthew sighed and said once again, "it's Matthew Williams; Canada."

Gilbert stalked up to the Polar bear still annoyed at him and asked, "Why should we? You always get me in trouble with Birdie and Arthur when I follow you places!"

Mischievously, Kuma lazily smiled, remember the time he led Gilbert to where Arthur was enjoying a hot tub time, with no clothes on. Oh the reaction on the brit's face when he had pushed the other right on top of him. Let's just say it was priceless to the bear. Remembering that Ameridog was wanting them to hurry, he said, "You'll be able to find the other nations. They captured one of Antarctica's wolves"

That got their attention.

Now that the nations were in tow, Shepmany led the group to their clearing.

**That's all for this chapter, Sorry for the rushed ending. ^^'**

**Pleaaaaaaaaaaase Review! **


	7. Pluto

**It is I!  
>Yeah that crazy lady who writes weird stories w<strong>

**I thought of some other stuff for the planets. You know how I put Jupiter's moon Europa in the flashback chapter? Well now she has 3 siblings. Io, and the twins Ganymede (Gan) and Callisto (Cali). The other moons Jupiter has are pet-like creatures. But Io, Gan, Cali and Europa are the four biggest so they have personifications.**

**It's the same with other planets unless they have no moons or all are really small. **

**Earth: Moon. A small pale boy with little spots varying in grey color. **

**Mars: Phobos. A grey-brown 13 year-old. Deimos. A very light tanish 11 year-old. **

**Jupiter: Io. A yellow 18 year old muscular teen. Europa. You've seen her. Gan. A grey and brown-grey 15 year old boy. Cali a very colorful 15 year old girl that has blues, yellows, reds, and greens covering her body with random light spots. **

**Saturn: Titan(13 year old male), Rhea(13 year old female), Lapetus(12 year old male), Tethys,(12 year old male) Dione (11 year old female), and Enceladus(Cela-11 year old female). I won't go into detail about them cause there are many major Saturn moons. w **

**Uranus: Puck(18 year old male), Miranda(17 year old female), Ariel(17 year old female), Umbriel(16 year old female), Titania(15 year old female), and Oberon(14 year old male). **

**Neptune: Triton. A blueish/grey/brown 17 year old male with a random pinkish birthmark on his head. Proteus. A slightly buff dark grey 15 year old with a squareish head.**

**Pluto: Charon. He is actually a cute fluffy grey-blue creature. Charon is really fluffy with one eye and one leg but can hop almost 60 mph. A lot of times Pluto will use Charon like a little horse because they are so close in size. **

**Ok I am DONE with the moons. I'm SOOOO sorry if I bored you T.T**

Ituppy's ears drooped as he looked at the clearing. "W-was the fight t-that bad?" He whimpered. The once beautiful green clearing was now covered in crimson blood. Different furs hung off of random branches or shrubs scattered here and there. In the center Sobsia, Iggydog, Switzernard, and Sparrow held a white and red splotched wolf. Behind them Swehund sat lowly growling at the wolf, mainly for the kidnapping of his 'wife'. Off to the side sat Gouna and Froodle grooming his poor now matted fur and complaining in French.

"Ja." Shepmany breathed. He walked to the center and nodded to each dog; then glared at the wolf growling, "Who are you, do you know anything that would be of any importance to us?" It shivered, only whimpering something inaudible. Shepmany snarled, his razor-sharp white teeth gleaming warning the small canine.

The three nations stared at the little occurrence before them not knowing it was actually helping them. "You quit that Shep!" Matthew trotted up to the snarling German Shepard grabbing his German flag collar. Shepmany lunged back almost snatching his arm. He snarled, huffed, and then turned back to the cowering wolf.

Gilbert grabbed onto the surprised Matthew. "I wouldn't get between dogs fighting, especially Shepmany. He helped West during World War two and is a fully trained police dog. He won't hesitate to attack a person."

"He's that bad?" Sealand questioned.

He nodded, "During the war, I once saw him tear a person up so bad that they died. But that person was a fully trained soldier, big buff guy too. That reminds me he still owed me 10 deuchmarks off a dare…" He stroked his chin remembering his old days as a real nation.

Shepmany nipped at the wolf's nose he cowered at just the scratch, even though he was covered in small wounds. "If you don't tell us what we want, that nip will be the least of your problems."

"Dude, cool it you're scaring the poor guy." Ameridog bumped in stepping up behind the Shepard. Shepmany turned his head back to him, keeping one eye on the wolf. "If we don't use force then we won't get our masters and friends back. You do want your brother don't you?" The other dog's ears perked at the mention of his missing brother then backed down and muttered to himself.

"Are you going to speak now?" Shepmany asked.

The wolf slightly looked up showing his one light blue and one brown eyes. "G-Gitli…" he whispered, trying not to get himself in any trouble, "M-my name is Gitli… I would like t-to say I-I-I am very sorry of what happed." He whimpered more looking back down finding his paws suddenly really interesting.

"We are getting somewhere, da?" Sobsia smiled and leaned down to Gitli, "So know you will tell me where my sisters and the Baltics are?"

Gitli rapidly nodded, "Antarctica, in the middle of it. Master Antarctica has some… Plan; about killing the nations and getting the world to himself again. Like another ice age."

Kumajirou decided to jump into their conversation, "hmm nother ice age… Sounds like heaven ta me."

Hearing the little bear speak their language, Matthew asked, "Kumajagro what are you talking about another ice age, what's going on?"

"It's Antarctica. He wants to take over the world… Again." A young strange voice said.

They turned and saw the eight planets and Pluto.

**I had to put that you know I did. Those stupid scientists think poor little Pluto's not a planet. **

**Just like Sealand.**

**Sealand: *patting his back* Don't worry I know how you feel. I'm not a nation or a planet. **

**Pluto: T.T we're both micro, Except I'm bigger than you in mass. **

**Pluto and Sealand: Review! **

**and I did get this chapter on time and a little longer HA!**


	8. Benji

**Hi there! **

**I am so sorry about this update, stuff happened, I'm failing Geometry and my parents won't let me drop down to standard. **

**I wanted to get this in Tuesday, but there was Halloween. **

**I was Mad Hatter!Italy XD **

**If I owned Hetalia, the world would be twisted by the way.**

"W-who, who are you?" Peter asked the eleven people in front of them. To him they looked really strange kind of like the people that Kumajirou were talking about. He paused in his thoughts, wait were they?

A motherly looking woman said, "My name is Mother Sun, they are the planets and your moon." She looked over the planets and the small moon that accompanied them then walked up to the three nations and dogs. "We are here about Antarctica." She started, "We know what he's up to, this is the same thing he did millions of years ago, but this is worse than what that was. He's planning to take the entire world and turn it into ice."

The nations looked at each other in concern. Matthew was the one to speak first, "but that would mean that it would be so cold that no human could live on Earth. It would be a big ball of ice."

A young looking man with a big red birthmark on his face, Jupiter, spoke from behind Mother Sun, "Exactly, just like Pluto here" he smirked ruffleing the hair of his little brother. The much smaller boy scowled at him while he started again, "What I want to know is, how you three escaped him?"

"Birdie's invisible." Gilbert said with a grin until his so called birdie elbowed him.

The Canadian frowned at him, "Not funny Gilbert, but that is pretty true. He looked right past me, but when he used his ice power thing he caused a giant ice pick to fall straight down on my arm." He pulled his sleeve up showing the makeshift bloodied bandages.

"Wait" Spoke Venus, "did you say ice power?" She stood close to Mars who grabbed her sisters hand. "I thought only us planets had power… things?"

Moon slowly shook his head and scooted close to Oxy, "Countries have them too. Ones like Italy's speed, America's strength, and even," he looked to Matthew, "Canada's invisibility. Some just don't know how to use it."

Oxy nodded in agreement saying softly, like her throat was hurting, "Even the smallest countries have them, if they're a personification, they got 'em" The little Dalmatian gave a small smirk and was about to show off her power but Mother Sun stopped her with a pat on the head. Her ears drooped and she continued to look off past everyone.

"Well, now what do we do? Hm? Track down Mr. Antarctica and kill him off or something?" Gilbert asked, "Because I saw that dude fight, you might be planets and all but that dude's un-awesomely huge. He took down Ivan. RUSSIA. Have you seen that guy?"

Jupiter sighed, "It's what we have to do, Prussia. He may be big, bigger than Russia even, but we can't let him set another ice age to Earth. Oxy won't be able to take it, we're still working it out."

Oxy suddenly burst into a large coughing fit, Mars reached down and patted her back a little. When she stopped she shuddered and said softly, "I-I feel colder…" The Martian girl picked her up and huddled with Venus.

"Antarctica has started to move again." Uranus growled, "We need to go, now" He flicked his cigarette and the butt fell to the ground.

**OH SO SHORT I HATE YOU T.T **

**I'm sorry it's SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Short I wanted it to be longer but I forgot what I was gonna make them do next.**

**Anyway I got finished with the first chapter of Hero, and I wanna upload it but then people will be like MOAR RAWR and stuff and want the next chapter but I don't want it just hanging out on my phone for forever and a day. So I might as well. **

**Weeeeelp Please Review! W**


End file.
